Silver Breath
by XblackXrose
Summary: Life, life isn't as what seemes to be important to everone. First my castel is burned down to ashes, then i magicly got into a bloody coma for ...oh i don't know... 500 YEaRS! My land were demons and humans grow up together is no more. Bonds are broken.
1. Chapter 1 My bloody Coma

Some Ideas that came to mind as I watch the snow falling from the sky. The first was that my town was being destroyed by a heard of rampaging men. Second, there was the stench of blood every were. The last thing that came to me was, I was dead. I couldn't feel my arms, neck, or other body parts needed to move. It was strange, I didn't know that dying can be so peaceful. Sure it hurt a lot then, somehow it just vanished into the thin air. I know I heard people screaming my name over and over again, but some how I couldn't answer. Or did I want to answer? My town, Alria is under attack, my castle is being burned down, people are dying left and right, and their queen, myself, is dead.

It was a peaceful time in Alria. Like always our flowers were blooming rapidly. Our water was pure as ever. The villagers sang and dance to celebrate the festival of Light. This festival indicates when the time of terror strike our empire, causing many to fall to death. When all hope was lost, a little flame of light from one hero dispatch death and helped us regain our glory. To this day we celebrate our hope, in song and dance, plus the huge food part. As queen is it my duty to enjoy what my people can create with a little hope and faith. My village is home to demons whom enjoys life with humans. They live happily together. Some marry each other even. As for myself, I didn't awaken my demon yet, because of a family legend. The Silver Wolf legend. The legend, well I'll only tell you it takes true romance to be at full power. This story is passed through the female royal family rather then the men. I did get two things I'm proud of, one is being stuck as a teen, a mer 18 year old, and my hair, silver with teal, being longer then normal. My hair gracefully dragged while i ponder the halls, thinking on how I might decorate the ball room, on how I will enchantthe guest under a spell of beauty. "Your grace!" I slightly turned my head to only be seen by my adviser Sabia. _Now, Sabia has a way in dealing with relationships. He would be called what you think is a "player". He loves fooling around with men and women, however he gets rejected by their kind each time. _I chuckled a little bit only to get the attention of Sabia. " Your grace?" He question. "What?" I bluntly asked him. "I only want to see you doing what your...er...supposed to do?" Wow. Talk about a guy that can't even come up with a good sentience. " Oh. I see." I stopped to think about what i might say, in order to shut him up. " My only work is to make sure that _everyone does their work and minds their own business_." The look of struggling to find something to say came over him. " well. I um mm." Sighing, I just moved forward to my chamber to meet this future _husband _of mine. Yup it was an arrange marriage. Lovely that I can't chose who I like because I'm royalty. Royalty is shit.

Thoughts came into my head: "_why should I marry him? My elders are a douche. Can I run away? What happens if I run away? CAN I run away?" _That same question seemed to itch at the back of my mind. It was all about running away and shit. If i run away where would I go? Who can I trust? Sighing, again I kept this all to myself while brushing my hair. Maybe, I was born to stay in the castle as a prisoner. No, a prisoner is a kind word that describes how I live. It's more like a slave. Yeah, I know. A princess as a slave? Not possible! But believe me it is. You don't have to be poor to know what slavery is. This, THIS gets me so frustrated with my "adviser" more like dictators. They tell me on what I should and should not do. I never once thought for my self out loud. It was always in my mind. _"You should wear the pink dress, your grace." _"_ You should read all literature books on economics and politics, Your grace." _It was always, " _Your grace this, your grace that_," that everyone knows me by in the castle.

Pacing, no, it's more like striding in halls that I was moving towards to meet this so called "husband". Ick. The thought of that wanted me to just be buried alive or throw up. I even tasted the vomit coming up my throat. swallowing my vomit, I made way towards the Chamber only to be greeting by the guards on duty. " Your grace. Right this way." I wasn't kidding about the whole grace shit. Man i wanted to smack those guard. But I can't because it's not "lady like". At lest my glare turned them cold. Shoving the doors of diamond ( I couldn't get gold because i didn't find a color that i liked. It's very hard.) " Your Grace!" Snapping my head around to look at my elder, I answered with the genius words ever to be created, "Huh?" "Your grace, do not, and i repeat, DO not make a fool of your self like your cousin does." OK. For starters MY family is none of _YOUR_ damn business. Second, go fuck your self, _HARD_. Third, I know a lot of ways to kill a person _without_moving a inch. So Suck it. " You know Fai, it's _MY _duty to know about my family. Not yours." She stiffened a shock look, and i could tell by everyone in the room ( 50 people) that I was being...um mm, self centered is the word I heard before. Fai stepped back a little bit to regain her calmness. Yeah right, calmness my ass, more like a wuss. " Achem. Your Grace..." Who the fuck starts wit ha sentence with _"achem_"? Anyway, I'll just ignore her long speech for now. _Achem, blah blah bleh blah? Blah bleh blah. Blah? Blah. Blah blah bleh blah_. Oh wait i thinks she's done now. " As i was saying, the convicts are moving north towards the boarder. This was VERY important, Your Grace. I KNOW you got all the info." My...bad... " I most positively did." Ha. Bullshit! " Good. Now my grace, let me show you your...future husband." A Tall man appeared out of no where, like a freaken ninja. " His name is Falcon. He's a Prince soon to be king to the Birds of Heaven." He took one step and kneel down to my. "It's a honor. (bullshit) It truly is impressive to mange so see such beauty before me." (not bullshit) Ok, this guy is really starting to creep me out. I can tell that he's just bullshitting his way and no doubt he's a player. Great. I'll be marring a player. Sigh. Can it get any worst then this? To answer that question, it did. " I say we move the wedding up by a week." Lord player said. " And Your grace, do u have an opinion?" Actually i do. My idea is that i kick your asses out of MY home and then stay signal forever. But we all know that, THAT would never happen. "No. Make the plans right away." Please,oh please, oh please, burn down the castle, or village to distract them so that i don't have to wed this douche. I know that may sound harsh, but when your going to marry a player, you need to take drastic action. "So it's agreed, the Friday the twelfth they wed." I don't like how she put it that way. "It's settled, we will make sure that _no one will mess things up._" why do i get that feeling that it's pointed towards me? Sighing I went on excusing myself and returning to my room in peace, only to be awaken by the flames surrounding my bed.

The flames were every were, curtains, dressers, you name it and there were flames aponit. Ever were people were screaming for help. I tired to break open the door with my palms to escape the flame vortex that was comeing together. I ran, no i RAN for my life which i was doing so, but then remember that i was wearing my dress. Believe me it is hard running in a long dress. So picking up a part of the egde of the dress, i made my way down the staries to only find strange men staring at me. " Look what we found. It's the queen herself!" " I bet she would make a fine slave, if you know what i mean." The ugly bald guy laughed with a gruesome grim. " Nah, let the boss save her for himself." The short and chubby one replaid. " I bet we would get one hell of a raise if we showed her to him." I really don't like were this was going. What if the boss was a fucking ugly person? Will i have to comit to him? Blabbering on, one of the men grabed my arm forcefuly and pulled me in the direction of this so called "boss." " Hey Soi, does she ven speak? Cause i really wannna hear her pretty voice! So badly." Somebody horny. "Sigh." All of the men stoped and stared at me. " Did she just 'sighed'?" The bald one said. " I believe she did. Hey i know he wouldn't mind if we look up her dress would he?" Shit. Shit. And holy mother of shit. A hand soon begain to reach for my dress. " Touch her and you men will die." Wow. They look like they seen a ghost. The bandits begain to shiver at the sound of the man's voice. " Lord Taku. I- I didn't know that.'gulp' you would return so early!" " I would only to find you low lives burning what is My plan, or is it _your plan _for the village? hmm?" " No sir it's yours!" The short one replaid with a suck up attatude. " Oh really? You know on how I hate people like you, how i loath people like you to commend us, and yet, your trying to do that ever so likely. That is why you must die." A sudden "manly" 'soosh' came from the wind. I closed my eyes in the knick of time to only realized that when i open my eyes both men's heads were decapatated and blood was flowing out. _It happen so fast_. I though. _No wind can be a weopon. How did they lose so much blood in section?_All of thse anwser made my eyes widen when i saw their so called "leader." Now i heard many storiesabout this one. He killed all of his eminmes with wind, he made loads of money that he stole, and tough is too much of a sissy word to describe him. " Well, well, what do we have here?" A surprising handsome man, ok i meant sexy, man stood before me. " Ahh your grace," " Don't you dare call me that. I am so sick and tired of all the shit i've delt with the whole " your grace" bullshit." I snapped at him. Taku seemed to be surprised and amused at my answer. " ha. you got spunk." " And your a jackass. Go rot in hell." " sweetheart, i've been to hell, hell been here. We had lunch and tea." He started to laugh. That's when he stoped laughing. He stoped because Jade eyes met black as night eyes. " You got some nerv to ever last this long sweetheart." " Call me sweetheart once more and your balls will be up your ass, sweetheart." I think I made a impression on him. " Now why would you do that? Your one amusing women. I like you." He smiled when he did that. Such a nice smile..."Well..." I stammered, I-" I was cut off by guards calling my name over and over again. "Look sweetheart we need to go, as in now." Taku threw me over his shoulders and ran as the wind carried him through town. " Hey what am I? A sack of potatoes?" "No, a very expensive sack of potatoes that you don't find cheap!" He joked. " shit." Taku cursed. " What?" I asked. " Ok, how do I explain this? You see I'm not the only bad guy here, it's my rival, Taio. He's here too." " And i care why?" I asked him, knowing that i was staring to get feelings for him. Yes i'll admit it'sthe averge love story, the princess falls in love with the bad boy and blah, blah, blah. I just hope I'm doing this right. " You know sweetheart, I had fun today buti have to leave you off here." " Why?" I whinnied. Taku laughed. " You see, you don't want to be with me, you want to be with your prince." I cut him off. " He's a jackass and a player." " ok, maybe you don't want to be with him, but i'm not the one you like and will never like." I stoped him with a passinit kiss. It seemed to last so long, which caught him by surprise. Taku was shock I can tell, but he wanted this to. He wrapped his arms around my waist when it was finalyl time tobreath. " And you kissed me why?" "Easy, to shut you up." "sounds good to-" Take was shot in the back with an arrow. He fell back words and blood seeped through his hole in his back. "Ta..." " Ta..." "TAKU!" I finally got the courge to yell out in pain. I felt my throat lump together in sliva and water. It seem to take forever with his death. Taku at the last moment said these words, "We will be together forever. I will look for you and will never stop. Good bye, Sweetheart." This, means everthing to me, my village is burning to the ground, everything seems to stop in it's place, villagers are being stlaugher left and right. I hoped for this dream, but it wasn't like this, not so red with blood, but blue with skys of calmness. Spotting a shard of glass, i jabed it into my heart, letting the blood ooze out to water the soil. This pain, it's a relife of sadness, being covered in blood, havign villagers call my name, to not get an anwser in responce. It's peaceful, ya know? It's like floating on a cloud. I can see my body, Taku body, and others, well, my body was more important then thier's and was being place in a coma. I wounder, for how long with my body look asleep. Can I find taku again? Or will I wounder alone forever in ...blood. I'm in my bloody coma.


	2. Chapter 2 Awaken to meet a father

**Previously: **_"Ta..." " Ta..." "TAKU!" I finally got the courge to yell out in pain. I felt my throat lump together in sliva and water. It seem to take forever with his death. Taku at the last moment said these words, "We will be together forever. I will look for you and will never stop. Good bye, Sweetheart." This, means everthing to me, my village is burning to the ground, everything seems to stop in it's place, villagers are being stlaugher left and right. I hoped for this dream, but it wasn't like this, not so red with blood, but blue with skys of calmness. Spotting a shard of glass, i jabed it into my heart, letting the blood ooze out to water the soil. This pain, it's a relife of sadness, being covered in blood, havign villagers call my name, to not get an anwser in responce. It's peaceful, ya know? It's like floating on a cloud. I can see my body, Taku body, and others, well, my body was more important then thier's and was being place in a coma. I wounder, for how long with my body look asleep. Can I find taku again? Or will I wounder alone forever in ...blood. I'm in my bloody coma._

It seems so yesterday, that i died beside my beloved one, Taku. Oh, how i remember our love as it lasted...a minute. Now, that's a ripoff. I wounder how long I'll be in dream land descing my choices to make, to chose and to create. I better wake up, as in now, if I can figure how to do that. Strugglying for liek an hour or so, i finally made my eyes open to find that glass in on top of me. It's amazing on how people came up with this idea. Oh wait, I hear some one coming. I'll just pretend that I'm still in the coma. At lest now I know how to open it. " And now students, this is the tragic story of the Queen of Alria. "ahhhh man." I giggles that the children were complaing to the teacher. "Hey don't you moan at me lads!" The kids stiffen at the teacher. "Now, that's more like it. Were was I? Oh yeah, I remember." A moment of pause. " Achem. Now this is the tomb of the Beauty that lies within. Some say that the kiss from her true love will awaken it- TAKU SOAI! DO NOT FALL ASLEEP ON ME!" The kids became very scared to the teacher. But most of all, that same name caught my attention. " Ahh cool it gramps, just because I lost my memory, I'm the same age, and name, do not compare me to that sicken love story, which is fake by the way." The old man looked sad. " But it's not fake!" "It is." " Boy just leave this place and go play with your games." Taku smiled that same bandit sime. "Fine. It's a lot better then being here. Come on gang lets get out of here." Once again he seems like the leader. Poor old man, seeing as the kids leave him makes me so sad. I know, i'll help me. I started tapping lightly on the glass. This caught his attention. " Taku didn't i say-say...OH MY GAWD!" He quickly made his way towards the coma and open it. "Your alive? How?" I quickly yawned which caused him to awed in amaze ment. " I honestly haven't a clue." I said as i streach with my arms. " Amazing, Oh wait do you have a place to live? I don't mean to be creepy but some men may take advange of you.' I smiled which made him awed even more. " I have no place, no family, nothing." The old man suddenly got an idea. " Why don't you stay at my mansion. I got plenty of rooms you can use. I may not look wealthy, but it's to hide it belive me. Oh my name is Sarrgan." "Nice to meet you sarrgan, my name is Naminea." I pulled my silver with teal hair behind my head. Wow. My hair gotten a lot longer. " Now then, should we make our way home? Oh i belive you need some new clothes and don't worrie I'll pay for it. My treat." He's really nice, like the father i never had. I'm happy I've met a old man like Sarragan.


	3. Chapter 3 School a bitch

_School's one way to determined on how teacher's can play pranks without being caught. School is one way students determined how people should act, look, and be, all according to the teenage life. School is where you express your self through art, drama, make- up, music, and sports. That's why people go all out in expressing their true nature, at school. _

_Chapter 3 High School's a bitch, no shit._

Have you always wonder why, or what brings students to go to the extreme way of expressing them selves? Trying to make the one guy that they like to like them? Or even notice them? Oh, I've seen it, been it, and witness it. Either way, it can end a very bad emotions way, or it can make some one day. It's the parts you play that gets everyone judgments. It's like we try so hard to even impress our selves, forgetting who we are. To them, it's like were puppets, only being played by a string by our master. No, high school will always change a person for who they are rather then what they wanted to be, to be them selves, with the make- up, without the_ feeling of being yourself._ I've always admire on how it can change a person in so many ways. You think you know them since your childhood years, but them _snap!_ It changed the next day. I wonder if this place is different from the one i used to go to? These doors looks like they can hold a lot of history, knowing that have been through a lot. Looking at this place would make any one sick, the walls spray painted with cheap paint, banners saying _"Welcome to Elm Woods High School!" _Every where! It's like they're trying to make us commit to something! Unbelievable. I've never _knew that a school can bring people to change their lives for something else._ There even is a dress code! Dark blue skirt, black shirt and dark blue tie for the ladies. Oh, don't even make me describe the men, with their clothing. With their "styles outfit generation." It's only similar to the girls outfit for heaven sakes! Even when people walk through these doors, as of myself, there always has to be eyes on the new comer._ What? It's liek they never saw a new girl enter a school before. Ok, maybe my hair is a different color, but hey! I was born with it ok? It's not like you can change your natural color, well besides dying it at lest.  
_


End file.
